blood_of_dead_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Office of Causal Oversite
Ammadhur's legal system, like every other aspect of its governance, is an immensely complicated tangle of rights, duties, obligations and spheres of influence. The guild of barristers is quite powerful as a result. The city being a central port and hub of mercantile activity, the role of the customs office is extremely important, and they are universally given a surprising amount of leeway in the legal system. Some time ago, a smart Tyrant took advantage of this by creating a small cadre of the customs police whose job was ostensibly to investigate corruption at the highest levels, and who were answerable to nobody but the Tyrant himself. He then manipulated changes in several bodies of law to make sure that certain holes were left unfilled, and which resulted in the group having no charter to speak of, and few if any legal limits on their powers. That group has the innocuous title of The Office of Causal Oversight, but are referred to by most as "The Nails", for reasons lost to history. In effect, they act as the Tyrant's own hounds and secret police. They recruit their numbers from many sources, not the least being Ammadhur's prisons, where any number of pirates and smugglers have found themselves shanghaied with the simple choice of service or death. It is rumored that the Nails have dealings with the Blooded, possibly even with Blessed, and may harbor some within their numbers. They are suspected especially of having several Skinwalkers in their ranks. Ammadhur's legal system, like every other aspect of its governance, is an immensely complicated tangle of rights, duties, obligations and spheres of influence. The guild of barristers is quite powerful as a result. The city being a central port and hub of mercantile activity, the role of the customs office is extremely important, and they are universally given a surprising amount of leeway in the legal system. Some time ago, a smart Tyrant took advantage of this by creating a small cadre of the customs police whose job was ostensibly to investigate corruption at the highest levels, and who were answerable to nobody but the Tyrant himself. He then manipulated changes in several bodies of law to make sure that certain holes were left unfilled, and which resulted in the group having no charter to speak of, and few if any legal limits on their powers. That group has the innocuous title of The Office of Causal Oversight, but are referred to by most as "The Nails", for reasons lost to history. In effect, they act as the Tyrant's own hounds and secret police. They recruit their numbers from many sources, not the least being Ammadhur's prisons, where any number of pirates and smugglers have found themselves shanghaied with the simple choice of service or death. It is rumored that the Nails have dealings with the Blooded, possibly even with Blessed, and may harbor some within their numbers. They are suspected especially of having several Skinwalkers in their ranks. Notable Personnel Racine Zed Human female, 70 years old. Long and varied career, including merchant, smuggler, pirate, fence, and for the last 30 years, the captain of the Nails. Tall (though getting a bit bent now with age), and still deceptively tough. Gray hair, hazel eyes. Still strong, though fighting off a bit of a gut. You can tell that she was once mildly pretty, if not outstandingly so, still has a very commanding presence. Sarcastic sense of humor. Wickedly smart. Good with secrets, and nobody can be said to know all or even most of the projects and agents she is running at any point in time. Tinkered with a bit of alchemy in the past, but has avoided the Blood. Commands great respect from her people, who also (very reasonably) fear her. Zed has two husbands and a Sava lover, three grown children, seven grandchildren. She has apartments within the trade quarter, as well as a modest estate outside the city walls. Kepli Thikt Sen Male Shar, Blooded Mage, and a close advisor to Zed, who is the only person in the Office who is aware that he has beenc orrupted. Sen is strong willed, and he has thus far avoided any obvious physical mutations or changes from the Blood. However, it has started to affect his mind. His friends have begun to note that he is getting more insural and suspicious, even paranoid. He has begun to hum, whistle and keen a tuneless and vaguely hypnotic sounding tune whne he is not paying attention. Sen is small, about 4 feet tall, with blue and black stripes and a broad wing span.. Taen Shalun Marithire Ru'Halena ma Sheer ("Tall red blossom in the outer reaches of the high forest") Called "Halena" by most non-Aelth, or "Red" by her friends and associates in the Office. Female Aelth, a former scout and mercenary with a Traveller's Society that protected the great north road that runs between Ammadhur, Kheva Rhak and eventually terminates in the hot northern Aelth jungles of Kellefayth Taen Sha'Sheer ma Nura . She joined customs and the Office about ten years ago, having been recruited by Zed. Halena is thin, with deep amber/yellow skin, with thick dark red hair and maroon eyes. She is about 6;7" tall strecthed out to her full height, but generall y moved in the habitual crouch of her people.